


Ghostly Chess

by Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Chess, M/M, all of the creepy gothic feels, hinted at relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare/pseuds/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare
Summary: Ciel has been playing chess with the ghosts that haunt the manor((An assignment done for an English Lit class that is fandom-y enough for me to post))





	Ghostly Chess

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been very dead, sorry, I am writing for a few holiday fic exchanges so I should be posting a few fics for christmas!!!! Sorry this is short and bad, but it was for a class and felt like posting. Enjoy and find me on tumblr at @miss-fandoms-shakespeare

Warm golden sunlight streamed in from the stained glass window into the sequestered room in the complex. The old manor hadn’t been changed in centuries, the floorplan the same as it had been in the 19th century. The goal was the same too; to have a level of impenetrability great enough to dissuade unwanted visitors. Ciel, a young man who was the owner of the manor, sighed deeply and turned to the chessboard he had rested in front of him, set neatly on a table. He studied the board, set up as if in the middle of an intense match, thinking through his next move. It had been a while since he was a novitiate, especially regarding chess, a game the young master excelled at. Ciel was, to an extent, locked in an arduous game, but he did not know with whom he was playing. Every time he passed the location, a piece from the white side would have been moved. So, Ciel moved a piece on the black side. The white pieces never moved while he was there, and no amount of stalking had produced an image of his opponent, which frustrated Ciel to no end. All he knew was that they had an enigmatical streak, some of their moves very hard to read, and that they played with a certain ardor. However, a nice advantage of playing in this fashion is that both parties did not feel the pressure to play a move forthwith.  _ The greatest downfall in a chess game is acting impetuously _ , thought Ciel. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back into the wooden paneling, enjoying the quiet of the isolated area. He wasn’t an interlocutor, not in the slightest. As Ciel often found himself doing, he questioned who he was playing. Was it an especially adept servant, or perhaps, though a foolish idea, perhaps Ciel was playing the ghost of a vicomte from the era of the house, or a flirtatious butler. He chuckled quietly to himself before opening his eyes and preparing to make a move. He carefully ran through all the outcomes in his head.  _ That won’t work, no use in making such an  _ _ injudicious move _ , Ciel thought,  _ almost _ scolding himself.   He raised his hand to make another move, one he had had planned from the beginning of their game. He knew he would have to return to his chambers anon, and he wanted to make a move before then. He picked up his night and moved it, capturing a bishop. Ciel gave a small, victorious smile and set the piece down on his side of the board. He gave a final cursory look around and as he left the room, he thought he heard a laugh, soft and knowing, coming from what should be an empty room, but Ciel couldn’t be sure. 

 


End file.
